Safe
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: Stiles calls the pack over to his house because they need a break from the Alpha Pack. Puppy piles and fluff!


This is a prompt fill for Omega696.

I don't own Teen Wolf.

* * *

Derek was the last person to arrive. He appeared in the doorway and the only description Stiles could come up with was wrecked. His eyes were heavy, he was pale, and he moved like he was dragging the world behind him.

'Hey,' Scott shifted across the floor making room. Derek sunk down and leaned back against the couch, his shoulder brushing Scott's. 'Tough night?'

'Tough life,' Derek answered. Jackson stretched his legs out and on the couch Boyd and Erica shifted, and Isaac blatantly draped himself over Scott's lap. From the armchair across the room Stiles watched and realised they were all trying to touch Derek. Uncle Peter was keeping his creep under control and letting his leg rest against Derek's arm. Even Lydia, sitting on the floor between Peter's legs moved so her feet were in Derek's lap. Derek curled a hand around her ankle, shot her a smile.

The only people not touching him were Allison, Danny and Stiles himself, but then Allison was tangled up between Isaac and Scott and Danny was close by Jackson so they were around him somehow.

'It's like a puppy pile,' Derek said looking back at Peter.

'Tell us,' Erica demanded hooking her thumb into the neck of Derek's t-shirt.

'When I was a kid we would all pile together like this, sometimes watching a movie or television, or, hey remember you used to read to us?' Derek asked looking up at Peter again.

It struck Stiles how young Derek was, how vulnerable he looked, that Peter read bedtime stories to him once, that Peter had been a loving Uncle, was becoming so again. 'Your mom used to tell ghost stories,' Peter said. Derek grinned, lost deep in memory.

'I think we should stay here tonight, regroup and get some energy back,' Scott suggested to Derek. Derek nodded in agreement, making a little noise at the back of his throat.

They removed shoes and jackets, getting comfortable on the pillows and blankets Stiles had provided, bickering good naturedly. At one point Erica ended up in Derek's lap and Danny fought Jackson passionately over the Batman pillow.

'Stiles, can I have a drink?' Erica batted her eyelashes at him once she was safe, back on the couch with Boyd.

'Yeah, get us snacks Stilinski!' Jackson said, now fighting with Danny over the remote.

'Oh do you have potato chips?' Erica wondered from her place underneath Scott's arm.

'Can't have potato chips without dip,' Boyd nodded sagely.

'Anything else?' Stiles asked already exasperated at the list.

'Chocolate!' Allison and Lydia said together, looking at each other to giggle.

Stiles stood and went to the kitchen pulling bottles of soda and bags of potato chips onto the table. Derek appeared barefoot, looking deliciously rumpled and Stiles had to drag his eyes away from the man, least he stare too much. Derek looked too good, too comfortable in Stiles's kitchen. He looked at home, and it ached a little that he was feeling that way because of his pack and not Stiles's safe haven he had tried to create here.

Between them they carried the junk food back to the living room. Derek sat, looking around him and opening his knees, resting his forearms there, his eyes locked on Stiles. Stiles imagined sliding into that perfect space but the pack would just laugh him away, Derek would bruise his ribs with tickles and toss him onto the carpet so he saved himself the embarrassment and sat back in his chair.

'So does this mean you guys are one big pack then?' Stiles asked resting his chin on his folded arms.

'Uh?' Scott looked at Derek but it was Peter who answered.

'We have some details to iron out.' Peter said as Lydia curled into his lap with a handful of Doritos, feeding him one.

'And,' Stiles probed. Derek and Scott looked at each other again, and Stiles got the feeling they'd been talking. Isaac kept his head down but he looked more content than he had in weeks, his best friend and his Alpha finally sharing space.

'And we're friends; we're learning to work together.' Scott said. Derek ducked his head but Stiles caught a smile on his lips.

'Cool,' Stiles faked a yawn, which started a real round. Scott was blinking sleepily and Boyd was outright snoring.

It said something that the pack felt safe and relaxed sleeping in Stiles's house even if he wasn't part of it, but then there was safety in numbers right, this had nothing to do with Stiles's home and everything to do with the people present. Derek's eyes slid closed and Stiles took that as his queue.

He stood and flipped the lights, moving quietly into the hallway. He cleaned up the bloody bandages he'd used when Erica first arrived and the towels from Isaacs shower. Peter's jacket had fallen from chair to floor and Lydia's heels lay in the middle of his bedroom floor as if they belonged there.

A book bag and bow sat by the window in his room, and he tidied it all away before swapping his jeans for sleep pants and finding a baggier t-shirt to wear.

He fell asleep quickly but something woke him, or someone. Derek was lying on his side facing Stiles.

'Hey,' Stiles said softly.

'Hi,' Derek said. 'You went away,' Derek said as if his words should make sense.

'I came to bed,' Stiles whispered. He didn't know why, everyone was asleep downstairs and it just made sense. He felt like the wolves needed time to bond, Derek and Scott to get used to being in the others company without ripping each other a new one.

'You should have come to me,' Derek sounded almost petulant, he definitely looked like he was pouting.

'Why?' Stiles asked but he didn't get an answer because Derek was kissing him. Stiles kissed back, warm and wet with little time to understand what was happening and then he was scooped into Derek's arms, duvet and all, and carried him downstairs, one of Derek's arm braced at his back, the other hooked underneath his knees.

Derek arranged them so he was in the same position as before, pressed shoulder to shoulder with Scott, Stiles between his knees.

Everywhere Stiles looked was a tangle of bodies and limbs. He was almost asleep when fingers, Uncle Peters, brushed through his hair, just two long smooth pushes of his hand and then they were away again. Strangely Stiles was okay with that.

Hours later, in the wee small hours, Stiles blinked out of a dream to find Scott staring at him. 'Hey,' Stiles whispered.

'You good?' Scott asked. Isaac shifted, draping his leg across Scott's and pulling Allison half on top of him as he moved.

'Great, you?' Stiles asked. Derek's fingers flexed over Stiles's lower back. Scott laced his own fingers with Allison's, resting them over his chest.

'This,' Scott looked around the room where everybody was asleep. The room was lit up by lights passing by, before they disappeared again, bathing them in darkness, 'this is perfect.'

'One big massive pack?' Stiles asked.

'Yeah,' Scott said his eyes drooping easily.

'You know I think this is going to work,' Stiles said. He watched Allison and Isaac cuddle together, cuddle to Scott.

'Yeah, it's going to work, we're going to make it work.' Scott said.

'Would you two shut up and go to sleep,' Derek said, but the words lacked heat. Stiles chuckled and Scott grinned but they put their heads down and Stiles let the heat of Derek's body sooth him back to sleep.


End file.
